


Большая разница

by JanetDi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Summary: Месут Озил очень хорошо помнил свои первые эмоции после встречи с Оливье Жиру.
Relationships: Olivier Giroud/Mesut Özil





	Большая разница

Месут Озил очень хорошо помнил свои первые эмоции после встречи с Оливье Жиру.

Если коротко, то выражались они в недоуменно-растерянной мысли «Ебать!», и кто бы думал, что до этого дойдет.

Но, обо всем по-порядку.

Оливье Жиру поражал воображение. Он был большим. В нем было столько энергии, что он заслонял собой солнце, забивал эфир, перетягивал внимание журналистов, совершенно не стеснялся французского акцента, потому что знал, что в «Арсенале» такое носят. Месут не застал период полного неприятия Оливье английского языка, но Пер рассказывал ему о тех темных временах, и Месут суеверно радовался, что они в прошлом.

Он и сейчас застывал растерянным мигающим соляным столбом, когда Жиру подходил к нему, и что-то вежливо говорил по-французски, а потом, смущенно улыбаясь, дублировал на понятном Месуту языке. Впрочем, судя по каменному лицу Лорана, исходный текст и перевод слегка разнились — это заставляла Месута краснеть, но Оливье ничуть не смущало.

Как не смущало его и двусмысленное «Озил, а сделай мне ассист», не смущало поднимать Месута под задницу посреди «Эмирейтс» от нахлынувших чувств после забитого мяча, не смущало приносить свежие булочки из столовой и тырить воду на пресс-конференциях, хотя перед ним стояла точно такая же бутылка!

Оливье Жиру был бесцеремонным засранцем без какого-либо понятия о личных границах, и его не смущало вообще ничего.

И Месут… привык, потихоньку. Привык к огромной лапище на своем колене, привык бессознательно искать на поле самую большую фигуру в красной футболке, привык полагаться на то, что Оливье всегда рядом и отдавать передачи «на ход», точно зная, что у атаки будет продолжение. Недоверчивый и подозрительный по натуре, Месут постепенно расслабился, принял неизбежное, смирился и начал получать от происходящего удовольствие. Не то чтобы Озил стал нуждаться в обществе этого французского варвара, нет. Просто при приближении Оливье уже не так хотелось кутаться в свитера и ниже натягивать рукава футболок: радиоактивное тепло Жиру прогревало все вокруг, и Месут не был исключением. Он постепенно стал даже, скорее, правилом.

Он с удовольствием ел булочки, легко отдавал передачи, широко улыбался Жиру в макушку, поднятый на несколько футов над землей, вот только от эпизодов с водой ужасно злился, потому что пить на пресс-конференциях очень хотелось, а пить из одной бутылки было совсем не гигиеничным.

Месут Озил был нервным параноиком с обостренным чувством личного пространства, и его смущало практически все на свете.

Однако то, что они оказались в одной постели, обоим показалось чуть ли не естественным продолжением их общения. Для Жиру — будто само собой разумеющееся развитие событий, для Месута — вещь настолько дикая и невозможная, и лишь поэтому случившаяся.

Простыни в отеле были мягкими и душистыми. Низкое небо Загреба подмигивало незнакомыми звездами с чернильное-синего небосвода, суперлуние огромным фонарем освещало темный номер, а Оливье азартно заглатывал член Месута, и у того поджимались пальцы на ногах от удовольствия. Оливье делал это мастерски — брал глубоко в расслабленное горло, сильно сжимал губы, выпускал почти до конца, и заглатывал снова, указательным пальцем щекоча нежную кожу за мошонкой. Озил шипел сквозь стиснутые зубы и немигающе смотрел на размеренно двигающуюся макушку Жиру. А потом он кончил и смотреть перестал, ровно до того момента, как Оливье улегся рядом, прижался своей огромной спиной к безволосой плоской груди Месута и недвусмысленно двинул бедрами, мол, «давай».

Это не вписывалось ни в одну концепцию невозможного Месута Озила, и это было одновременно трогательным и возбуждающим. Месут плюнул на ладонь, завел руку Оливье по животу и обхватил его напряженный член ладонью, крепко прижимаясь. После первого неуверенного движения Оливье вздохнул прерывисто и подался вперед, толкаясь в сомкнутую ладонь Озила.

— Не так быстро, — совершенно неожиданно для себя прошептал Месут ему на ухо, одновременно проводя большим пальцем по обнажившийся головке. — Мы что, куда-то торопимся?

Это была долгая, изысканная, размеренная ночь, которая многое поменяла в их отношениях, но, по сути, ничего в корне не изменила.

Оливье все так же приносил Месуту булочки, все так же подхватывал во время празднования голов и все так же тырил воду на публичных мероприятиях. Озил все так же иногда отдавал мяч вперед, не глядя, но зная, терпел попирание личных границ и с аппетитом уплетал выпечку. Но оба помнили, что иногда Оливье становится покорным, а Месут — требовательным, что терпение — это добродетель, которая в конце концов воздается, и что ночи, долгие длинные ночи в заграничных отелях, придуманы специально для них.  
Месут не назвал бы это любовью, Оливье не склонен был к излишним размышлениям. Им обоим было просто хорошо.

Это ли не главное?


End file.
